


Reverence

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crying, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sappy, Scars, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Tender Sex, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Felix shows Dimitri how much he loves him. Dimitri still isn't entirely used to it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : hello! so i know this isn't as kinky as some of the other requests here but i'm really desperate;;
> 
> i'd like it to be post-war, so felix and dima can settle down a bit.  
> i imagine felix asks to be on top for this time, but dima ends up getting rather overwhelmed and he begins crying. i'd like for this to be crying tears of happiness, rather than pleasure or anything, because i want felix to make dimitri feel loved and safe.
> 
> i'd also like some scar worship, felix just all round taking care of dima and being really sweet. whether felix is fucking dima or riding is up to you!

"Felix..."

Sometimes it still boggles his mind how Dimitri can say his name with such vulnerability and reverence. He knows Dimitri has never stopped caring for him, even when Felix was at his angriest and constantly snapping at him Dimitri still treated him like they were the same friends they'd always been. Maybe it's the lingering guilt of nine years wasted _being_ angry.

In truth, he's never stopped loving Dimitri. Even when it hurt to.

"You're so beautiful." It surprises him even more that he's capable of such tenderness. In public, Felix still feels awkward and grumpy if Dimitri so much as tries to hold hands, but when it's just the two of them he can't bring himself to hold back. He loves this man, plain and simple, so much that even the sweetest words never feel like enough. "Incredibly beautiful."

"You have a strange sense of beauty," Dimitri murmurs. "I'm not the clean-cut handsome prince I was back then." Felix traces his fingertips gingerly along a scar running cross-wise along his torso. There's a lot of them, including the one across Dimitri's right eye that only Felix will ever see. To Felix, the Dimitri before him is even more beautiful than the clean-cut prince he fell in love with, in spite of-no, _because_ of all his scars. Because he'd had to grow distant from him and fear him dead and spend years loving and hating him all at once to realize how _much_ this man meant to him.

Such feelings are too hard to express with words, though, so he leans forward and kisses Dimitri's eye, right over that scar. Dimitri shudders, and Felix's lips and fingers move slowly downward, cherishing every inch of him. Lingering at every single mark, proof that for everything that could have killed him back then he's still here, still warm and alive under him.

" _Felix._ "

"I love you." He leans his cheek against Dimitri's chest. "I want to fuck you this time, okay? As much as I love the way your cock feels in me, let me take care of you this time."

"Mm..." Dimitri's fingers card through his unbound hair. "When you put it that way, I can't say no, can I?" Felix rolls his eyes playfully, nuzzling a scar on his shoulder before he resumes his slow trail downward. As eager as he is to let the king feel his cock, he wants to take his time, really make him feel safe and treasured.

So he slowly keeps moving downward, Dimitri gasping and murmuring with every touch. Felix's mouth is soon level with Dimitri's cock and he takes him in fully, sucking hard until Dimitri pushes at his head.

"Please," he gasps, "please, not like this, fuck me, I need it, Felix-!"

There was a time where having the king begging beneath him would make him feel smug and superior. Now, though, it warms his heart because it's the ultimate sign of trust between them. Smiling, he eases away from his lover's cock and finds the jar of salve easily. As he stretches and prepares Dimitri, he resumes his reverent kisses along his jaw, his neck, his shoulders.

"You're even more beautiful like this," he whispers. "So needy, so vulnerable. So open for me." He thrusts his fingers in deep, teasingly brushing a certain spot, and Dimitri whimpers.

"You enjoy this."

"Not for the reasons I once would have." Felix kisses him softly on the lips, cradling his head with his free hand, scissoring his fingers until he's sure Dimitri is ready. He takes his time slicking himself up before he pushes into him. Dimitri's arms grasp his shoulders, and Felix begins to thrust slowly, deeply.

It's extremely rare that it's ever this gentle, almost to the point of never. Their first time was awkward and nervous, both virgins who weren't sure what to do once they were naked, Dimitri holding back for fear of hurting him and several nights later, Felix unknowingly doing the same when he was the one on top culminating in a premature orgasm.

But after that it was usually a quick fuck in one of the classrooms between meetings, or a desperate need to feel alive after a particularly rough battle. Even once they had time to settle down after the war they were just so _used_ to the raw, primal sensations that neither one ever considered the opposite.

Tonight, though, something in Felix just _needed_ to go there. To let himself be soft and tender all the way through, not just afterwards.

So he keeps with the slow, thorough pace, murmuring affirmations of love and praise against Dimitri's skin, caressing every inch of him that he can, savoring every moment of their intimacy.

"I love you," he whispers; the only response is a choked sob, and when he looks up he's shocked to see Dimitri's cheeks stained with tears. "Ah-"

"Don't stop." Dimitri clutches him harder. "I-"

Felix kisses him, thrusting as hard and fast as he can as he gets closer, and within moments Dimitri's breaking the kiss with a sob of pleasure, his come hot and thick as it coats both their torsos. Felix releases into him moments later and they collapse onto the bed, Felix shifting so he can cradle Dimitri to him while they both come down.

The tears have stopped by the time he returns. Felix gives him a questioning look and Dimitri gives an awkward cough.

"My apologies," he mutters. "That was...embarrassing."

"You worried me." Felix pulls out so he can hold him closer, burying his face in his hair. "Even that time I almost died on the battlefield and you fucked my brains out once I was well enough, you didn't cry like that."

"I was too busy being angry at your carelessness that time," Dimitri murmurs. "I just..." He sighs. "I suppose it overwhelmed me. So much tenderness all at once, to know I deserve to be cherished after all that's happened." _Oh._ Felix should have known; even with those dark days behind him and Dimitri the most beloved king since his father, Dimitri's own guilt and regret still linger. They never talk about it because there's so much to do for the present and future, but Felix wonders if he should have pressed anytime he sensed Dimitri was thinking about it.

"I love you." He kisses the crown of his head. "And you deserve it. You know I don't say things like that without meaning them, and I'll say them as much as you want to hear them. In private, of course." A small laugh escapes Dimitri, and he nuzzles Felix's shoulder.

"You won't. Because I know you, Felix, and your actions mean even more than words could," he whispers. "Not that I'd object to hearing such things more often, but it's your choice."

Felix smiles, brushing his lips briefly against his lover's.

"We'll see, then." He groans, suddenly remembering how sticky they are. "We should clean up."

"Must we?" Dimitri curls into him more. "In the words of Felix Hugo Fraldarius, I'm much more comfortable being sticky with you, right here, under the covers."

"I haven't pulled the covers up yet," Felix reminds him, and Dimitri laughs.

"You know what I mean." Felix sighs. He, too, would rather stay like this, one of the best parts of the night is cuddling after they've fucked themselves tired, and he _likes_ having Dimitri feeling so warm and safe in his arms. But the come on their skin is starting to dry.

"Look, if we don't wash off now we're going to be stuck together tomorrow and it'll take forever to get off." Dimitri groans playfully as Felix reluctantly lets go of him. Felix gathers the pitcher of water and the towels they keep on hand, and tries to get them as clean as he can as fast as possible.

Dimitri falls asleep peacefully in his arms after, Felix staying up just a bit longer to watch over him.

_I'll never let you go even a day without letting you know how much I love you._


End file.
